Those Long Forgotten
by Lady Grimms
Summary: Chapter 16 is up. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the read!
1. The Pact

Author: Lady Grimms  
  
Email: ladygrimms@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG or 15. It's for everyone . . . so far.  
  
Spoilers: VD  
  
Disclaimers: Damon Salvatore, Bonnie McCullough, Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and all the other characters mentioned in the four novel series The Vampire Diaries belong to L. J. Smith. All the others mentioned are mine. No harm is intended with the writing of this tale.  
  
  
  
Chapter I:  
  
The three witches sat in a broken circle, talking in low voices. The one named Mina had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was staring off into the night, thinking hard about what her close friends were discussing.  
  
"You have to at least try Bonnie," Jolan said over the rim of her hot teacup. She had light brown hair with green eyes. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her, and her left foot was bouncing to a rhythm only she could hear.  
  
The most subdued of the three had red hair with depressed brown eyes. A slight feeling of guilt passed across her face, knowing that she shouldn't have said anything about her past last night. At least she knew that the two friends sitting across from her wouldn't be judgemental of her feelings. Truthfully, she was tired of hiding and keeping secrets from her coven. Her powers were growing, and thanks to Mina and Jolan, she was finally able to learn some control. She no longer needed to hide the fact that she was telekinetic, prophetic and could read minds.  
  
"It still can't believe you kept your past hidden from us for so long," Mina's hurt voice joined into the conversation. "We've told you everything. We always agreed to be honest with one another."  
  
Bonnie lowered her eyes that were slowly filling with tears. "I know. But I suppose I felt that it wasn't my secret to tell. It belonged to Elena, Stefan and Damon. It was their love triangle. I simply helped them out with my gift. Plus, whenever we all get together, we rarely talk about the past. This is the first time that I've talked about it with anyone since Elena came back."  
  
"What about Matt?" Jolan added. Her voice filled with amusement. "I mean, how long did he follow you around? I thought it would take me beating him with a bat to make him realize that you weren't interested."  
  
Bonnie cleared her throat, swallowing a laugh. "Matt. Well what can I say besides he's good old Matt. Besides, he will always be pinning after Elena."  
  
"A little boring for you?" Jolan asked, changing the subject. Her eyebrows were lost in her dishevelled hair.  
  
"That is an understatement. Look, I'm sorry Mina. I've never felt completely confident in myself until I met you guys. I'm sure Alaric is loving dissecting me under some creepy microscope but what I really needed was someone to support me. And you can remember how ecstatic I was when you guys approached me despite the accident that almost killed Alaric. I don't think Meredith has forgiven me yet for nearly taking off his head."  
  
They all smiled at the memory. Alaric had gathered a collection of young women and men who had had some paranormal experience or talent in witchcraft. That was where their small coven had met. Alaric had been forcing Bonnie much harder than the others because of her connection with Meredith and their past friendship. Bonnie had become so frustrated with him that she accidentally sent a chair cascading towards his head. It had flown through the glass and knocked over his computer. That was when Bonnie first realized that she was telekinetic.  
  
"Well he shouldn't have pushed you so hard." Mina's voice had softened. "I'll consider forgiving you but only if you find a way to introduce me to Matt."  
  
They dissolved into giggles and formed a circle, touching knee to knee. Jolan put her tea on the nightstand, next to the candles and turned her light green eyes onto Bonnie's troubled face.  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Bonnie said, after a slightly uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Mina and I have talked this over Bonnie. You told us yesterday and needed time to digest this new facet to your life. We also needed time to discuss what should happen next in your craft studies. As both of you know, I have the most experience in magic. Our next step will be learning to locate a specific mind without the need of a summoning spell. Personally, I haven't found anyone who has held my attention for more than a minute. But from what you've said Bonnie, this Damon guy has you whipped."  
  
"But he is a vampire," Bonnie cut in, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"I've dated worse." Mina's voice jumped in. Jolan smiled at them both, glad to have Mina's support despite the fact that Bonnie's eyes were filled with doubt and fear.  
  
"This isn't a game. He is powerful and dangerous. Don't you both understand? I don't have Elena's grace and presence," Bonnie said quietly.  
  
"Elena." Jolan snorted. "We'll let me tell you what I think of this whole Elena business. The Salvatore brothers were in love with a girl five hundred years ago. Then after all these years have passed, they find someone who is identical to her in appearance and then fight over her. The only reason Stefan and Damon even looked in Elena's direction in the first place was because she looked like Katherine. Elena might have presence, but they wanted her because they saw their past in her."  
  
"You don't understand. Stefan does love her."  
  
"He grew to love Elena, but he wanted Katherine at first," Mina informed her dryly.  
  
"And what about Damon?" Bonnie's voice was gathering strength.  
  
Jolan smiled; glad to see that Bonnie was regaining some of her spirit. "What better way to make his brother's life misery than to try to woe his brother's girlfriend. Damon didn't win in the Renaissance, now did he? The fight was just postponed until five centuries years later when Elena came into the picture."  
  
"I suppose it could be true, but-"  
  
"But nothing. He showed interest in you when Elena was not around, and it is not because of some past flame looking like you. It was genuine Bonnie. Katherine was his first love, and Elena was simply a game to making his brother suffer. Sure he might have some feelings for her but either way, this whole mess might have ended differently if he didn't leave."  
  
"But he did leave." Bonnie sighed and looked outside at the darkening sky. She wondered where he was and if he ever thought of her. She turned back to her friends, feeling a ripple of unease when Mina grasped a sharp ceremonial knife from her school bag without breaking the circle. Bonnie watched Mina place the blade over a candle's bright flame. It shot up and consumed the knife while Mina fed it her own power. She retracted the knife at the same time the flame died down to a regular height.  
  
"I swear to do anything for Bonnie in relation to Damon." As Mina said this, she pulled the knife across her palm. Jolan repeated the words and cut her palm as well. Then, Jolan handed Bonnie the knife. She looked at it for a few seconds before roughly cutting open her own palm as well. Oddly enough, she felt no pain. This felt right.  
  
They pressed their palms together and the blood fizzled and cracked, waiting for Bonnie to finish sealing the deal. A single drop of blood flowed down each of their arms, moving along the main vein towards the heart.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she said, "And I swear not to rest until he belongs to me." 


	2. The Experiment

*Sorry for the unsightly grammatical errors. I wrote this late last night during a creative episode. Please read and review. I would appreciate comments about content and . . . ugh . . . writing critique.*  
  
Chapter II  
  
Bonnie watched the other psychic with sympathy. His name was Brent Whitman.  
  
He was still in junior high, but somehow Alaric had convinced the boy's parents that the experiments done at the research facility were all in the best interests of the boy. These sessions were supposed to help alleviate the fits of screaming caused by his nightmares.  
  
Bonnie remembered the problem with dreams. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they were simply dreams, or being sent by another power. In the few weeks she had known Brent, he had demonstrated a mild talent for premonition. She could feel his small ability brush against her mind, but in truth, he had no real talent and was simply a frightened kid.  
  
Brent's wavering voice called out from the testing room. "I'm sorry Dr. Saltzman but they don't just happen that way. I can't call it up like that."  
  
Alaric lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, that's enough for now. Bonnie, let's show him how it's done."  
  
She looked away from Alaric's boyish smile, trying not to grind her teeth. This was absolutely the last time she was wasting her Wednesday evening. She rolled her eyes at Brent as she passed him, and was answered with a weak smile.  
  
The boy always seemed nervous, his body twitched at the slightest sound. He reminded her of a frightened Vicki Bennett from high school. And remembering how Vicki had ended up, Bonnie made it her duty to make sure Brent was comfortable in this freak show.  
  
She settled into the high backed chair and placed her hands lightly on the armrests. She shifted uncomfortably, wishing that something unexpected would come up and she wouldn't have to do the same thing again she had done for the last year.  
  
"Okay, Bonnie. I'm going to turn off the lights except for the one directly above you. Try to ignore its presence. Now I want you to-"  
  
"I know. I know." She couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice.  
  
She waited till the lights dimmed. She couldn't see anything outside the ring made by the light. Not even the glow from Alaric's computer disturbed the deep blackness of her surroundings. She frowned slightly; something was bothering her.  
  
She closed her eyes to eliminate the visual blackness and began the inward journey to her mind. Her body lost the burden of weight as she slowly crept deeper into her unknown. Her powers spiralled around the room, causing the table and her chair to lift off the ground.  
  
The air in the room became heavy and constricting. It took effort to take a full breath. She faltered and the table shifted until one leg was touching the ground.  
  
Alaric's voice forced her to focus. "Okay. Now make sure to take deep breaths. Find the wall of your inner self."  
  
She descended as far as she could go, finally feeling the barrier. "I can't go any further." Her body's voice sounded far away.  
  
"Push past it."  
  
Bonnie raised her hands and pushed. The air kept constricting her lungs. The blackness of the room pressed closer to her uplifted chair.  
  
Brent's alarmed voice forced her hands back from the barrier. She turned to look down the tunnel that led to her body. Brent's pain filled screams filled her mind. Suddenly, his presence was no longer pulsing against her. It had completely vanished.  
  
* Push harder *  
  
Obedient, she raised her hands again and pressed. The wall ripped slightly and she touched her inner self. The wonder of it didn't last long.  
  
The black surrounding her body touched her skin and worked its way up. She could feel the coldness as it flowed along the same route she had traced to find her inner core. The presence was something she had never felt before. Its anger and malice flowed closer to her self, sucking her warmth. It rushed past her and entered the small rip in her mind.  
  
Her soul started to scream as the presence started to rip at her mind, pulling pieces out and leaving nothing of her self in tact. Her bodies voice finally copied the sound and she screamed in terror. 


	3. Needing a Drink

*Sorry about the long Damon thoughts blab. I kind of got carried away. Thanks to "theperfectdeathscythepilot" and "Kamrusepas Night" for their feedback. I'll try to keep up the originality.*  
  
Chapter III  
  
His slender fingers brushed her dark brown hair off her shoulder. She smiled shyly and averted her eyes from his gaze. Flashing her a glinting smile while she dared a glance at him from below her lashes. He leant into her neck and smelt the faintest remainder of her perfume. It smelt like lavender. One strap from her dress fell from her shoulder and he gently pulled it back into place without moving his head.  
  
His cool breath swept along her skin, causing a shudder that started at her lower spine and moved up towards her neck. He bent his head closer while her body moved unconsciously into his. He ignored the coy look he was receiving from the bartender. His lips had just touched her throat when a name caught his attention. Raising his eyes, he stared at the television screen.  
  
"…has been missing for three weeks now. She went disappeared on the evening of May 6th following an appointment with Dr. Alaric Saltzman, somewhere outside of the psychology building at Junior Boone College. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of Miss Bonnie McCullough, please call the local police in your area."  
  
He raised his head fully, frowning slightly at the picture of a familiar smiling heart shaped face surrounded by a cascade of straight red hair. The young woman seated next to him wondered what was bothering him.  
  
"You know her?" Her voice was tentative and somewhat annoyed at whatever had drawn his attention away. He stared at her coldly; irritated that she would be so disrespectful. She shuddered inwardly and averted her eyes, staring into her cocktail. He could smell her fear whisper up from her skin, like a soft fog rolling off an iced lake. The air in the lounge was cold and wrought with tension as he slowly gathered his jacket placed on the stool next to him.  
  
He smiled at her, a definite edge to his lips and finished his untouched drink in one swallow. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Forgetting his evening meal, he walked out of the lounge and approached his car.  
  
He had forced any thoughts of that particular group out of his mind for the last three years. Ignored any reminders that he had once had an opportunity to belong to something wholesome. In truth, it had been tempting to fall into the innocent trap laid before him that night. But he gloried in living in the dark, in the shadows of the world. The hunt was something he had succeeded well in. He could never become like his little brother, and why the hell would he want to?  
  
But he also retained some human emotion. He owed Bonnie for his life and the life of his only remaining kin. He would find out where she was, and settle the debt. A lifetime of killing and mutilating the human world had not diminished his strong belief in loyalty. He owed the world nothing, but some who resided in it had unknowingly acquired his protection. Bonnie was one of them.  
  
He opened the car door, settling into the black interior and casually adjusted the rear view mirror. He stared at his reflection. No regrets. That was how he lived his life and would continue to do so. Perhaps the only code he had ever truly lived by.  
  
He'd approach that idiot doctor and find out what part he had played in removing her presence from those who loved her. Then he'd return to Fell's Church. Why did everything always have to happen to those who resided in that damned small town, he wondered? And why did he always end up getting involved? Hopefully any reminder of his brother's presence would have been eliminated.  
  
They were opposites. Perhaps that was why they never got along. Stefan saw the dark side of his true nature in Damon, while Stefan reminded him of human ideals. Whenever he looked upon his little brother, he felt resentment for Stefan's purity. It annoyed Damon that someone could make him feel any remorse. His brother's presence seeped under his skin and made him ill. Bonnie's vibrancy for life and strive to do the right thing was similar to Stefan's but luckily for her, her opinions didn't matter as much to him.  
  
And yet, she had invited death and would have welcomed it into her embrace if he had desired her for more that simple pleasure and food. She had felt fear and temptation for the night and its citizens, namely him. Her powers brought her one step closer to understanding his nature. And perhaps that was what had undoubtedly made him leave her alone. She had taken the first step out of anyone to try to understand him properly, even before his own kin.  
  
Stefan had followed him out of his need to fulfill Elena's promise. But at the first opportunity for Stefan to truly trust his brother, he had accused him not only of not caring but also allowing the death of that insane girl. What was her name? Ah, yes. Vickie.  
  
And Elena had tried to force him open, something he would never do willingly. He was probably one of the most stubborn and arrogant people to have ever lived. His father had known that, and detested it. Their personalities had clashed more than once. He smiled, remembering their fights that had echoed through the halls and heard by all through the house and grounds.  
  
Their outstretched hands that night in the clearing had make him ill. It was all an illusion. Belonging and acceptance always was. He turned the ignition and listened to the car's motor hum to life. He snarled in frustration. Pulling out of the parking lot, he turned on his cell phone and called the office. It rang once, twice and was finally picked up by his secretary. He interrupted her before she could finish saying hello.  
  
"Gather the horde. I have a favour to ask." 


	4. Meeting the Horde

1 *Thanks to Hope for her praise and gently informing me that I still have no idea how to use the site. Hopefully, I'll have figured out how to turn off that option sometime soon. Appreciative smiles and waves to Lotrangelle and Aglaia for their enthusiasm regarding Damon and Bonnie fics.*  
  
2 Chapter IV  
  
A group of five vampires sat silently around an oval table. They all stared at Damon, still too shocked to understand what their sire was asking of them.  
  
"You want what?!" Giovanna asked him. She had been brought across by Damon in 1605 and was one of the first vampires he had sired. She stared at him incredulously, her hazel eyes wide in shock.  
  
"I want you to find a human woman named Bonnie McCullough. She went missed about a month ago. She is important to me, thus part of the responsibility in finding her rests on you. Whoever does catch the scent will have settled the debt they owe to me. If I find out that one of you deliberately faults another, I will personally deal with them." A cruel and sensuous smile appeared on his face. "Any questions?"  
  
"What leads have you acquired so far, liege?" Leopold asked. Unlike the other vampires, he remained loyal to Damon without anything to settle. He was ready to bear his throat to his sire at any time. His wife and children had lived thanks to the cold man seated in the chair across from him. And the enemy who had threatened their well-being? Ripped to pieces centuries ago.  
  
"She was last seen in Virginia in the company of an Alaric Saltzman. He is a paranormal psychologist. And far more annoying that I believed anyone possible," he muttered.  
  
Giovanna was still dumbfounded. He wanted them to search for information on someone. A human. It took her a few seconds to gather her wits, when she realized that she was the only remaining vampire left in the room besides Damon. He stared at her oddly, with his fathomless black eyes.  
  
"Problem, Giovanna?" His teeth were clenched, as if he didn't like being questioned.  
  
"She's human," she replied cautiously.  
  
"Your point?" he snapped. He took a deep breath and turned to look out the window. "You were once."  
  
"Why is she important?" she pressed, still needing something more to understand. "Are you planning to turn her?"  
  
He smiled without humour. "I don't believe it very intelligent to turn someone into something else, before they have the opportunity to realize what they already are."  
  
Giovanna stared at him.  
  
"She's psychic," he answered her unspoken question. "A witch."  
  
"Her powers helped you once," Giovanna whispered.  
  
Damon was silent for several minutes, before he answered, "Yes."  
  
Needing nothing more, she bowed to her him and left the room. What better way to pay off her debt than by allowing Damon to settle his? Life was filled with strange twists and turns.  
  
She shook her head. This was amazing. Never before had anyone, mortal or not, been in Damon's good graces. Certainly, he had people he associated with and didn't completely despise for one reason or another. But to be indebted to a human? No wonder he wanted it settled.  
  
She left through the glass doors of the lobby and walked out into the street. She sniffed the air. Oddly enough for being in the city, the air wasn't polluted with anything but crisp, lung freezing oxygen. Making sure no one was watching, Giovanna shifted into an eagle and flew towards Virginia, sensing the presences of the other vampires who already had a lead on her.  
  
She could feel Damon's eyes watching her from the windows. She glided on the rough air currents, knowing exactly when he slid open the glass, shifted into his own bird form and followed her path. 


	5. Old Fears Return

Chapter V  
  
"Alaric! Let me in you prick!" Jolan shouted at the top of her lungs, ignoring the unimpressed looks she was receiving from passers-by. She pounded on the door, not willing to give up again and let him wallow in self-pity. At least not while Bonnie was still missing. She could sense him in the room, fearful of what she might do to him.  
  
She felt a powerful presence behind her, not human. She slowly turned and stared at a woman a few years older than her. Their eyes met and the woman nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Need a hand?" The woman had an uncommon accent. It sounded European. "Do you know this Alaric, well?  
  
"I wish I didn't," Jolan muttered. She didn't know how to phrase the next question that came to mind.  
  
The woman smiled at her, flashing sharp teeth. She took a step closer and lowered her voice. "I am Giovanna Mezzanine. Your power fills the hallway with an elemental taste witch."  
  
Jolan didn't know what to say. She wished Mina there instead of in geography class. She mind-called to her friend, feeling Mina jerk aware and take head of her call. Mina would silently gather her things and come to her aid. She opened her mouth to say something to the woman when a crash came from the room.  
  
Giovanna stepped forward and easily snapped the lock off the door. Alaric's unshaven face appeared before them. He held a videotape in his right hand. A cabinet was overturned and its contents strewn across the floor. Jolan raised her hand and used her power to hold Alaric's mind imprisoned so he couldn't harm the tape. His eyes glazed over and he stared up at her, obviously deep in her power.  
  
Giovanna snatched the tape and stared at it. Jolan felt the woman's power surge and release in a wave that could only be communication. The two women stared at each other, obviously unsure what to think of each other's presences. Mina appeared in the doorway and closed the door behind her. She moved cautiously around Giovanna and bent down in front of Alaric.  
  
"Let him go, Jolan. I'll do what I can to keep him silent." Mina smiled maliciously, and then raised her eyes to look at Giovanna. "We have no quarrel with you vampire, but this is personal."  
  
Jolan stared up at the woman who was eyeing them with amusement. She released her hold on Alaric who blinked rapidly, trying to refocus on his surroundings. He tried to move but noticed Mina glaring at him. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"I don't think her mind tricks will work to keep me silent, dear," Giovanna said.  
  
Mina held up her hand and bright flames erupted in her palm. She bounced the fireball up and down, watching Giovanna stare at her. The vampire nodded and reached for an overturned plastic chair. She obviously had no intensions of leaving. "I'm expecting someone," the vampire said simply.  
  
"Who?" Mina asked warily.  
  
"Damon Salvatore," A male voice said frighteningly close to Jolan's left ear.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. Both human girls eyed him with appreciation but no active interest. Giovanna frowned, obviously noticing that they didn't react to his presence as they should.  
  
Jolan now understood what had drawn Bonnie into this predicament. Remembering their vow, she felt a stab of longing for her missing friend. She rubbed the cut on her palm.  
  
A chocking sound was coming from the floor. Alaric stared up at the new arrival with fear written plainly across his face. "Oh, shit." 


	6. An Unknown Power

* Thank to Kamrusepas Night for her love of my story. Your going on my list of favourite reviewers! Thanks for the enthusiasm. *  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Damon stared at the witch bouncing the ball of fire in her hand. She seemed mildly surprised but glad with his presence. His stare obviously started to unnerve her and she faltered, loosing control of her power. The ball of flame went out.  
  
He reached down and grasped Alaric by the neck, dragging him to his feet. The good doctor smelled of sweat, fear and alcohol.  
  
Giovanna held a tape in her hands and was trying to get his attention. "He's hiding something. I haven't had time to probe him. Perhaps we should watch what he didn't want us to see."  
  
The two vampires moved to leave the room, pulling Alaric behind them.  
  
"Wait!" Jolan yelled. "Your Damon? You know Bonnie?"  
  
Damon turned smoothly and narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "What do you know of it?"  
  
"She is our friend and we want to know what happened to her, as well. You can watch the tape on the equipment at the back of the lab. There is a hidden room where researchers are able to watch the experiments Alaric planned for his guinea pigs."  
  
Damon nodded and he followed the two nervous human women into the lab. He shoved Alaric at Giovanna who scrambled to catch the panicked man. The fire witch grabbed Alaric's other arm and pulled him with them. He eyed the destroyed laboratory with interest until the young woman's voice called him back.  
  
"I'm Jolan, that's Mina." The woman held out her hand as they moved, but he didn't bother to shake it. He wasn't here to make friends.  
  
She lowered her hand quickly, obviously realizing that he didn't want to spend very much time in their company. "We warned him about pushing her too far, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
Jolan reached forward to press a combination on a keypad to open a metal door hidden behind a tall bookshelf. Alaric's eyes widened when he realized that the witch knew the code.  
  
"How-" Alaric began.  
  
"You didn't think we'd be dumb enough not to know that people were watching us from behind that glass. Bonnie is psychic, you moron. She didn't want to be catalogued, anymore. I'm surprised she didn't just tell you to go to hell. Then again, she was always too sensitive of other people's feelings."  
  
Giovanna was watching the scene with her eyes narrowed. Damon's eyes met hers and she shrugged, not caring what he had planned. The door's locks clicked off and they entered the plush room that overlooked the laboratory.  
  
Giovanna handed the tape to Jolan who turned on the power of the television and inserted the tape into the VCR. It was security tape. The white lines disappeared once the automatic tracking took over and the screen revealed the image of a small young red head staring blankly at a wall while Alaric was slapping her face, trying to bring her back. Then the doctor was flung backwards, and knocked out cold. There was a flash of light, and the screen went blue.  
  
Alaric cringed. Giovanna's hands tightened on his arms to keep him from bolting.  
  
Mina narrowed her eyes and said, "Rewind it."  
  
Jolan pressed the button and waited a ten seconds before releasing it. Bonnie was screaming and pulling at her hair. Glass was shattering and objects were flying around the room.  
  
Damon raised an eyebrow. He was mildly surprised to find out that Bonnie was also telekinetic.  
  
Jolan rewound it even more until it showed Bonnie still fully aware and telling Alaric that she couldn't go any further. Her face was covered in sweat.  
  
Alaric's voice rung through the speakers saying, "Push past it."  
  
The red head closed her eyes and raised her hands. Six balls on the table rose up and started to form a circle. Bonnie's face was pained, and her breathing rasping. He could swear that there were also tears on her face.  
  
The balls still spun in a circle, speeding up slightly.  
  
Bonnie's eyes flew open and her chest started to heave.  
  
A child's scream broke the silence. It died almost instantly.  
  
Her eyes darted around the room, searching for something unseen. They watched her powers destroy the room until she stopped yelling and slumped into a vacant state. The tape ended.  
  
Damon was confused and unable to find out what the problem was. He looked at Giovanna who shook her head to indicate she didn't know.  
  
Then he turned his eyes to look at Bonnie's friends. Jolan was crying softly and covering her mouth, muttering no over and over. Mina was breathing heavily and slowly turned her head to look at the doctor who cowered before her.  
  
"You bastard!" She screamed and clenched her hand into a fist. Damon could hear the snap as Alaric's jaw broke from the force of impact. The young doctor slumped in Giovanna's arms and moaned in pain.  
  
"What happened?" Damon snarled at Jolan, knowing that Mina was too angry to tell him what was going on.  
  
Jolan's eyes met his. They were bleak and her face was pale. "Her psyche's barriers were lowered. It wouldn't have been so bad but something entered the room at the same time as her shields dropped and it attacked her. She lashed out blindly, trying to stop it from coming towards her but it was too late."  
  
Damon turned to look at the doctor. Alaric wouldn't meet his eyes. Giovanna released Alaric and quickly stepped back, obviously feeling Damon's fury surge forth.  
  
Damon grabbed and threw the frightened doctor through the one-way glass. He landed on the table below. The legs snapped under the impact of his weight.  
  
Damon leapt through the window and grabbed Alaric's jacket, pulling his face so it was level with his. Without taking the time to be careful, he ripped open Alaric's mind and took what he needed.  
  
He released the doctor, smiling when he noticed the vacant gaze he was receiving. Then his smile turned cruel. Damon's teeth ripped into Alaric's throat.  
  
Revulsion was coming from the two humans watching him; obviously they could hear the animal snarls that were erupting from his throat as he drank.  
  
He could also feel Giovanna's confusion at his reaction. No matter. He enjoyed keeping people on edge.  
  
Alaric's pulse started to fade and slow. Knowing he couldn't take it as far as he wanted, Damon released the doctor's throat.  
  
Giovanna and the human girls stared at him from behind the broken glass, waiting.  
  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Damon narrowed his eyes in thought. He might need the power of the two human girls. The force that had attacked Bonnie was strong, perhaps stronger than he could manage alone.  
  
His children would help him, and in the end, someone would pay. He was betting on Alaric. 


	7. The Gathering

*Thanks to CrashnBurn212, Damon's Luv Bunny and Galaktis for their comments. I'm so glad to see that people are actually enjoying what I've written. At least someone does (evil glare towards those pesky publishers) What? Me bitter? No!*  
  
  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Damon was starting to remember exactly why he avoided getting involved in human drama. He struggled with his natural instinct to grab Alaric and shut him up permanently. The man hadn't stopped babbling for the last twenty minutes. He had slunk to the ground next to the car, curled up in a ball with his arms around his knees.  
  
Bonnie's two friends remained a discreet distance away from the two vampires but close enough to intervene if one of them decided to harm the doctor. Although they weren't pleased with the part Alaric had played in removing Bonnie from their lives, they still had that damned human instinct to preserve life. Even if it belonged to someone who had done wrong.  
  
Giovanna stared off into the darkened night, lost in thought. She leaned against the side of Alaric's car, arms crossed across her chest. "This feels wrong."  
  
Damon raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why he had involved his children in this predicament. At least with their help, he could find the red head and pay his debt.  
  
"In what way?" he asked, acting only slightly interested.  
  
"Why couldn't we sense any lingering powers from whatever took your friend? The strength it would need to accomplish that is unsettling. It is easy to mask the mind when you're powerful enough, but not the lingering signature of releasing power. Not even an original has that ability. You can vouch for that with Klaus."  
  
Damon shook his head, unsure how to answer. Before considering the implications of her remark, he wanted to find a nice hotel where they could stay the night. There was no way in hell that he would stay at Alaric's house. He simply couldn't handle seeing Meredith or anyone from Fell's Church, mainly because they would probably blame him for Bonnie's disappearance. And he had had enough accusations for one century.  
  
And the thought of seeing Stefan again…… He was surprised at the instant flutter of unease at the thought.  
  
The pulsations of the other vampires were nearing them. Everyone but Heloise was accounted for. They changed form and approached Damon and Giovanna.  
  
Damon flickered an amused glance at the two human girls. The appearance of three more vampires on top of the two already present was wearing down their courage. Jolan moved closer to Mina, grabbing her hand.  
  
Alaric whimpered as the new vampires eyed him with dislike.  
  
Damon threw him a phone. "Call your wife and tell her your working late."  
  
Alaric barely caught it. His fingers shook as he dialled the phone number.  
  
Everyone watched the doctor make the phone call. Alaric's eyes never left Damon's face.  
  
Meredith voice was obviously worried and Alaric tried to calm her. She was explaining something to Alaric and he nodded imperceptivity. Soon after, he hung up the phone.  
  
"What's new with my old friend?" Damon asked, politely.  
  
"Nothing. She was simply concerned about where I was."  
  
"Are you sure she wasn't in contact with anyone that might prove interesting?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alaric shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"It seems that the good doctor has forgotten that vampires have a certain acute sense of hearing. Perhaps you'd like to wave your hands at me to make me disappear?"  
  
Leopold snickered at the remark.  
  
Alaric's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"When do they arrive?" Damon asked coldly.  
  
Alaric lowered his gaze in defeat. "Tomorrow."  
  
Leopold eyed the two human girls with interest and bowed to them. "Such fine, lovely women. Perhaps-"  
  
"Leave them alone." Giovanna pointed a finger at him.  
  
"I was simply going to offer my services in protecting them from the evils of the world," he replied innocently.  
  
"Sure you were," she said. She motioned for Jolan and Mina to move behind her.  
  
They were obviously more at ease to with a familiar vampire. The two girls remained a little offset from the group, but close enough to hear what was being discussed  
  
Damon waited until they relaxed before turning to look at his vampires. "Anything of importance?"  
  
"The police know nothing. They are as useless now as they've ever been," Leopold replied. "But it appears that a young Brent Whitsman died at the incident in question. Perhaps some answers lie there."  
  
Evaline shook her head. "After being granted access to the girls apartment, I searched it but found nothing but the smell of magic and herbs. As for a lingering trail of the girl's scent, it is as if she simply disappeared."  
  
Searle was watching Evaline with interest. "I sensed another vampire presence entering city. It was weak but-"  
  
Damon's lips curled in disgust. "He is of no importance. Leave him alone."  
  
Searle smiled with good humour. "Obviously the doctor misjudged the arrival time of your sibling. Do we finally get to meet this paragon of virtue? I've never met a vegetarian vampire before."  
  
Damon couldn't help but return the smile. "Only if were terribly unlucky. We will wait for Heloise to return then decide on a course of action."  
  
"And what of these human girls?" Searle asked innocently.  
  
Damon's smile grew wider. "Perhaps-"  
  
"Perhaps you should remember that one of them can call on fire while the other is a powerful telepath." Giovanna said quietly, obvious appointing herself their protector. "We might need them in the end and I don't think Mina will put up with much."  
  
Mina smiled at the comment, already finding a place within the horde.  
  
"It seems you have developed a taste for witch." Searle said, wrapping an arm around Giovanna's waist.  
  
"I'm not the only one," she said, looking oddly at Damon.  
  
Ignoring her, Damon turned to stare at the building. Giovanna's observation of events was beginning to bother him. For safety, they would all remain together, human or vampire.  
  
He pulled Alaric to his feet, paying no attention to the yelp of pain from grabbing his arm too tightly. Mina and Jolan stared, obviously stunned by the ease of which Damon lifted Alaric. Jolan swallowed and turned to look elsewhere.  
  
He felt the combined force of the vampire horde he had created when Heloise had finally joined them.  
  
She smiled sharply and said, "I've found something." 


	8. Matter Over Mind

Chapter VIII  
  
A wave of nausea tore her out of the pit of blackness. Her head throbbed, and she felt ripped apart by something. Thinking hurt and awareness still eluded her.  
  
But most of all, she longed for comfort.  
  
A light touch brushed against her mind, a presence that was not familiar. Whether she couldn't recognize it because her sense of self still hadn't returned or because it had purposely hiding from her was still unclear. None the less, she decided to follow the touch out of the abyss of her mind. Eventually, her mind found its anchor in her body and she managed to open her eyes.  
  
The blurred image of a face appeared before her. She tried to raise her arms to rub her eyes but she still didn't have enough control over her body. Eventually, she had to settle for blinking to bring the person into focus.  
  
The small pieces of the individual face slowly fell into place. Dark brown hair that just brushed the shoulders framed a thin face and eyes that glowed a soft brown. Then the face found form. It was a man, a few years older than her. He was maybe 26 or 27.  
  
Bonnie frowned. He was much older than that. A small voice in her mind tried to tell her something but she couldn't reach it. It remained out of her grasp.  
  
Her mouth opened but the words were stopped when she saw him smile. Small pointed teeth mocked her sanity. She tried to shrink back but only met a solid, cold wall.  
  
"I must thank young Brent in helping me find his replacement. He was an unworthy subject in all honesty. I just liked to toy with him."  
  
The world spun and finally found its foundation. She remembered the feel of her inner barrier, the sounds of screaming and a dark presence. "Oh, God. Brent!"  
  
Her eyes quickly darted around the room. Nothing familiar. No Alaric.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about talking to Brent anytime soon. After he summoned me and I sensed your raw ability, I sent him somewhere special."  
  
Bonnie shook her head, denial surging forth. She grasped hold of inner power and released it. The man was flung against the opposite wall. She struggled to stand but fell to her knees when a sudden pain stabbed into her mind. She screamed in agony, digging her nails into her scalp.  
  
The man stood and shook himself. A few small pieces of cement crumbled to the floor. His eyes were hard as he took a predatory step towards her. "Understand this. Thanks to you and your doctor, I now have a tight grip on your mind. I might not be able to fully control you yet, but I will always have this." He raised his hand and formed a tight fist. She screamed again.  
  
He released his hold and she sunk down to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"What do you want?" she whispered.  
  
"I already have her." 


	9. Broken Group

Chapter IX  
  
The silence stretched.  
  
Meredith slowly hung up the phone and stared out the window. "Something's wrong but he wouldn't tell me."  
  
Elena glanced at Stefan, who shrugged. "I can't sense anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"It's a big city Stefan." Meredith replied, voice tight.  
  
The true gist of her comment went unsaid. For the first time, Elena felt an urge for Stefan's powers to be stronger. It was hard enough to make sure he ate. He briefly glanced in her direction; obviously sensing what was on her mind. She lowered her own eyes, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. He grasped her hand, and smiled tiredly.  
  
Matt paced the room, hand clasped behind his back. "I don't care if he's busy. What do you know happened to Bonnie?"  
  
Meredith pulled her dark hair behind her ears and turned to face them, leaning on the coffee table. "From what Alaric said, she lost control of her powers in session and he was knocked out. When he awoke, she was missing and Brent was dead. Whether the boy was killed by the wave of power or something else, we don't know."  
  
Stefan politely turned his eyes away. Elena knew that his old feelings of distrust for Alaric had come back. Meredith might be too blinded to see that her husband was hiding something.  
  
Matt wasn't as subtle. "Bonnie never been anything but sweet and caring. It's not in her character to be a killer Meredith."  
  
"I never said that Matt." Her voice was tight and protective. Her usual cool and calm attitude was being ripped apart by trying to protect both a close friend and Alaric. "It's simply a possibility. You haven't been around for the last couple of years. Has it ever occurred to you that people can change? Bonnie is stronger mentally than you realize and Alaric was trying to help her but-"  
  
"But what?" Stefan's voice was calming and reassuring.  
  
Meredith shook her head and lowered her eyes. "We've all drawn apart. Bonnie and I might have tried to maintain our friendship but we both have been so busy with school and other friends that we haven't spent as much time together."  
  
"For true friends, time apart shouldn't matter," Stefan replied, staring at Matt who smiled and nodded.  
  
For them, it was like the four-year gap had never happened. Long ago, even Elena's choice of Stefan over Matt had made no difference to their closeness. It was the still same between Elena and Bonnie when they spoke last, but Meredith was shutting herself away and Elena wanted her friend back.  
  
"We'll figure this out." Elena said softly, rising and wrapping her arms around Meredith. The other girl's arms quickly wrapped around her body and returned the embrace. "But, we need to talk to Alaric."  
  
Almost immediately, Meredith's arms tensed and she started to pull away. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she nodded sullenly. Maybe all she just needed the strength of a friend to realize that not everything was what it seemed. And perhaps, her husband had more to answer than simple, innocent questions. 


	10. No Escape

Chapter X  
  
Bonnie shivered uncontrollably. She was obviously underground and safely hidden away from anywhere that might prove habitable. Bracing her back against the wall, she extended her powers and passed through the boundaries of the room, searching for the mind of anyone who might be able to help her. There were six minds that brushed hers, powerful and malicious. They were extended around the compound and one of them belonged to her captor.  
  
Frightened she pulled back, and felt their amusement.  
  
He was coming back down. The connection between them was growing stronger, and she was long past understanding Brent's fear of this man.  
  
The door slammed against the wall, burying the handle into the cement. "Feeling better? More relaxed?"  
  
She stood up and moved along the wall, trying to maintain the same distance between them. He started to mirror her movements, obviously enjoying this and turning it into a game.  
  
A short bark of laughter came from the doorway. A very blond man leaned against the frame. His eyes reminder her of Stefan, they were the green as oak leaves.  
  
"This is the new toy?" His voice was rough and grating. It sounded like grinding glass.  
  
"For me," her captor replied.  
  
The man laughed again. He shifted in the doorway and planted both feet solidly on the ground. Just a suddenly as he appeared, his hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back tightly against his chest.  
  
She panicked and struggled. Her fear spiked when she couldn't reach her power, imprisoned away by the man who now approached her.  
  
"N-name," she said, thrusting her chin out.  
  
He stopped, tilting his head to the side. "What?"  
  
"Your name. Can I at least have that?"  
  
His smile was back. A hand rose and pulled at a strand of her hair. "There many interesting ways to exchange information than by simply telling you."  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened and her struggles redoubled in effort. She remembered feeling this way once, fighting against a brick wall and getting nowhere.  
  
As the thought of him entered her mind, she grabbed hold of her only saviour and screamed with mind and body, "DAMON!" 


	11. The Call

*Thanks to Kamrusepas Night and Galaktis for the continued interest. I hope it stays up to expectations. Sigh, so much I want to say and yet the chapters always remain so small. I'll work on that.*  
  
  
  
Chapter XI  
  
Stefan's head jerked up. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Stefan?" Elena touched his arm, concerned.  
  
"I heard Bonnie." He stretched his senses as far out as they would go, but he couldn't find a trace of her mind. There was no way to locate her through one psychic shout.  
  
Matt's face creased with a relieved smile, but it faded when he noticed how tense the stance was of Stefan's body. Something was seriously bothering the vampire.  
  
"What did she say? Stefan, please!" Elena's voice broke through his haze.  
  
When he turned to look at her, his eyes were bleak. "Damon."  
  
********  
  
The horde faced east towards a voice that had shouted Damon's name. The immense power it would take to send a summons that strong slightly unnerved Giovanna. Although the sender had been human, there was something else that had fuelled the calling. It had felt dead and dangerous.  
  
Damon hadn't spoken since the voice of the witch had broken through. He was extending his powers, trying to find the origin of Bonnie's command. He had pinpointed a direction, but nothing more. Nothing else had followed the call.  
  
Jolan and Mina's hushed voices were starting to get on her nerves. Alaric stared off into nowhere, unseeing and uncaring. He hadn't heard anything and was too depressed of be of any assistance.  
  
"Will you listen to me," Heloise said, through clenched teeth. She held up a file.  
  
Alaric's eyes widened. "I've never seen that."  
  
Heloise glanced down at him, annoyed. "Of course you haven't. I found it in his parent's house. Apparently, you weren't the first doctor he was brought to. The boy was labelled as masochistic, and seriously disturbed. In sessions, he couldn't speak of his injuries but when brought under hypnosis he spoke of a demon named Sullivan. And it mentions something about the boy reading the mind of the doctor."  
  
"It appears that the boy was killed most likely a vampire from what I felt in that shout," Giovanna said softly.  
  
"Anything else?" Leopold asked, pleased that he played a part in discovering the boy's possible involvement.  
  
"We may have a way to track her," Mina's voice interrupted.  
  
Damon turned his head slightly, still searching for Bonnie but listening. Everyone else watched them with interest. Mina turned to look at Jolan.  
  
Jolan cleared her throat. "I sensed something else behind the other presence. It felt like craft or magic and it wasn't like Bonnie's power. It was dark and-" she shuddered, taking a breath. "Anyways, besides having that to trace, we could use blood."  
  
"Why would you have some of Bonnie's blood?" Giovanna asked.  
  
Damon was now fully turned towards them, eyes narrowed.  
  
"The three of us exchanged blood in a ceremony three weeks ago. Were bonded by a vow to help her."  
  
"What type of vow?" Damon asked.  
  
She quickly glanced in his direction and swallowed. She didn't answer.  
  
He turned to stare at Mina who simply shrugged her shoulders and raised the side of her mouth in a crooked smile. Then she sobered and said, "We need supplies."  
  
********  
  
The vampire who held her released his hands and took step back, shoving her into the arms of a now irate vampire. He grasped her at the biceps. Apparently, the connection between worked both ways. She smiled vaguely at her small victory.  
  
"It seems we are about to have company," the vampire told his minion. Then his voice turned cold. "Prepare."  
  
The blonde left the room in a rush, eager to be away.  
  
"Although I was hoping for a longer and more intimate union between us, it appears your rash decision has forced me to take action. This Damon of yours won't last long against my children. And now, you will know the true meaning of fear."  
  
Bonnie's eyes widened but she couldn't prepare for anything as he darted for her throat. She felt the sharp sting of teeth. The more she fought, the worse the pain became. She could feel his fingernails tearing through her skin. She pushed with her arms against his chest, but his hands clenched and she felt her own bones snap.  
  
She cried out in pain, but could only release a garbled moan. His arms move to grasp her around the head and lower back. She could feel his nails rip through the thin cotton of her shirt and dig into her flesh. In all this time, he still hadn't released hold of her neck. A thin trickle of something wet flowed down from her mouth.  
  
Her peripheral vision was now lost in blackness. A black cloud enveloped the rest of the light and she became lost in the sensation of her own death. 


	12. A Simple Spell

*Thanks to Crashnburn, Lotrangelle and Ali for commenting on the story and making me feel elated! I love reviews! They truly make my day. My inspiration muse has somewhat left my brain for other projects, so I apologize ahead if the story takes a turn for the worse. If it sucks too badly, I'll change it.*  
  
  
  
Chapter XII  
  
  
  
Mina burst into their apartment and started to search through the cupboards. Jolan followed more slowly and sat down on the couch.  
  
Perhaps sensing the need for a pause Mina approached Jolan cautiously. "We will find her, but we need to hurry."  
  
Jolan's eyes stared straight ahead and whispered, "Not alive."  
  
"You don't know that," Mina's voice turned cold.  
  
For the first time in their friendship, Jolan snapped. "I have been able to feel Bonnie in mind but not presence since she arrived in this damn state a few years ago. That same pull allowed us to find her but I can't feel anything from her! After that call for Damon, her presence slowly faded and then disappeared. So don't tell me what I know."  
  
Mina took a step forward. "It has taken our entire lives to feel comfortable with our gifts. My life was a complete mess until I moved here. My parents didn't even notice I'd left. Once we formed this trio, life had new meaning. I'll be fucking damned to see it end this way!"  
  
"I never said I was giving up. I'm just saying she is dead," Jolan said, her calm slowly returning.  
  
Mina closed her eyes. "Will the tracking spell still work?"  
  
A feral smile grew across Jolan's face. Her pale skin glowed with her growing anger and magic. "With Bonnie's hair, skin and blood, we will seek revenge for the death of our sister witch."  
  
  
  
********  
  
The vampires waited next to the car for the two girls to finish the spell. Alaric remained inside, head leaning against to cool side window. Giovanna could sense the slow emergence of guilt starting to eat at his soul.  
  
Damon was beginning to get edgy. She was unfamiliar with this side of him.  
  
When she had first met him in the seventeenth century, it had been quite an experience. He'd watched her from the shadows with those damned black eyes and lured her away from her father's side and gifted her with this life. An immortal life away from court intrigue and had promised her eternal devotion. Liar, she thought to herself and smiled. Oh, at first she had raged and hated him. Calling him every curse that had ever entered her thoughts, in whatever language came to mind. And how he had laughed at her.  
  
She had deluded herself to believe he had turned her for more than simple pleasure. There had been no friendship or loyalty basis between them. It had been for pure entertainment, something to do to pass the time.  
  
As the years went by, Giovanna finally started to understand her sire. His true loyalty was to himself and what he called family. In 1876, when she had been attacked by a rogue group of vampire hunters, he had saved her life. She had forgiven him and accepted her place in his family; one he had created of his own choosing. Being his first child, she had been immediately placed second to none in his eyes. She now proudly looked at him as a father and brother.  
  
Even if he granted her debt fulfilled, she would remain a loyal servant to the horde. As would anyone here, they simply would never admit it.  
  
Searle wrapped his thin arms around her body and she leant into him, needing to feel comfort. He kissed the back of her neck and burrowed in his teeth. She relaxed into his mind, giving him the gift of her own thoughts.  
  
*I agree with your unease towards Damon. His patience for these human games is growing thin and he will tap into that fun-filled arrogant anger.*  
  
He retracted his teeth from her throat when a surge of power rocked their senses. A minute later, Jolan and Mina emerged from the apartment complex. The brown haired witch rippled with untamed magic. She approached the group and looked over each and every one of them. Finally, her eyes rested on Damon.  
  
"To the east lies her body, as well as those who torment her soul."  
  
Jolan pulled open the passenger door and sat down. Mina stumbled around the car and slammed the driver's side door.  
  
The vampire's shifted and moved to follow the squealing sound of tires..  
  
*Good hunting.* Jolan called out to the group.  
  
********  
  
  
  
In the darkness, a light slowly glimmered and took shape.  
  
Bonnie blinked at the brightness and felt a presence she thought forever lost. "Brent?"  
  
The form nodded his head, but didn't speak. He beckoned for her to follow. 


	13. The Rage

*Woo hoo! New (and old) reviewers! Glad that Hugs&Kisses and Victoria could join the group of readers. And a side note for Crashnburn: Damon and Elena? *Shudder* Banish the thought! If the story started turning in that direction, I'd personally hand you the gun. And thinking again about Damon and Elena . . . *Snicker* BWA HAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Not in MY story. I have more plot building to do. You'll see what I have planned. :) Hope I'm not causing any ulcers.*  
  
  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
The car screeched to a halt in front of a group of abandoned warehouses. An eerie feeling of apprehension descended upon the car. The three humans emerged and waited. As the minutes trickled by, Alaric started to fidget. Five minutes. Ten. Still no vampire appeared.  
  
"Screw this," Mina muttered. The two witches started towards the complex with Alaric in tow.  
  
********  
  
The horde split up, circling the compound when the humans left the automobile.  
  
*Surround the facility, and approach from differing angles.* Damon called.  
  
He shifted form and took his position, silently following Bonnie's two friends and the doctor.  
  
********  
  
Heloise landed swiftly on the ground, extending her senses outward. Someone was watching her.  
  
"Show yourself," she said softly, knowing that the vampire who stalked her could hear her words. Especially, since the power enveloped hers.  
  
A dark shadow slowly coalesced from above and formed the shape of a man. He jumped down and landed, watching her with amusement.  
  
"Interesting that one so young would challenge me." His voice was smooth and rhythmic. Hypnotic.  
  
"I'm not that young," she spat, shacking free of his voice. "And definitely have lived long enough to realize that torturing weak-"  
  
"Weak?" He tilted his head. "Obviously you have no comprehension of the abilities of magic."  
  
The man smiled and revealed extended teeth.  
  
Heloise hissed and shifted her feet, preparing for a fight. She took a step towards him but found her body immobilized. She struggled against it but whatever held her only trapped her more. She paused and took a breath, focusing on her own inner psyche. The bonds loosened a little.  
  
"Interesting," the man said. He approached her calmly and ran a finger along her cheek. He followed the same line with his mouth and then tongue.  
  
She snapped at him, drawing blood.  
  
He pulled back, rage enveloping his fine features.  
  
Fear emerged from the depths of her mind and her breath caught in her throat. She tried mind calling but met a mental barrier. She barred her teeth at him in defiance.  
  
The bonds tightened and started pulling her arms and legs taunt. She struggled but to no avail. Her shoulders and legs dislocated and eventually were ripped from her body. She screamed in agony.  
  
The man stood over her and dug his hands into the flesh of her neck. The last thing she saw were his cold eyes and then a tearing pain.  
  
********  
  
Leopold turned north, feeling the loss of a mind against him. He took a step towards where Heloise was supposed to be stationed when a hand reached out, grabbed him and flung him against a wall.  
  
He quickly regained his poise and rose slowly to face a laughing vampire. He was blonde, green eyed and obviously very arrogant. A trait he found endearing in Damon but not in this one. This one would have to pay. A rage that sometimes frightened even his sire pulsed through his body, a memory of the time when his family was threatened.  
  
They circled on another, trying to feel for weakness. Leopold waited until the man leapt at him, going for an instant kill. He fell back under the assault but used the time when falling to shift his weight and throw the vampire into the pile of crates on his left. He snapped to his feet and snapped off a piece of wood in the rough shape of a stake.  
  
The blonde vampire opened his eyes and saw Leopold standing over him. A tired smile formed on his face, one that made Leopold pause for an instant. He understood.  
  
Without hesitation, he staked the vampire and released him from his living hell.  
  
********  
  
Sullivan frowned. He could sense the minds of more vampires other than his children surrounding the facility. They were too late to save the girl. She would die or turn, most likely the first due to the lack of blood he had given her.  
  
He felt Zack die under the hands of an older vampire. He could also feel the minds of two other vampires that might also threaten his children. He would deal with them personally.  
  
*Return to me.* he called to Germain, Lavonne and Vincent. *Leave them for another day.*  
  
He turned back to the warehouse that held his Bonnie and smiled. *Return to me if you can little witch.*  
  
He felt a flicker in response. In it he sensed hate, fear and obedience.  
  
********  
  
"I know she's here," Jolan called out in annoyance. She kept pacing the dirty floor, kicking garbage and rotten cardboard out of her path. She reminded Mina of a trapped animal. Alaric sat silently, staring at the wall.  
  
Mina let out a cry of fear when she noticed the Italian vampire standing beside her friend.  
  
"Be quiet," Damon hissed in Jolan's ear.  
  
He pushed past her and silently examined the floor of the building.  
  
The set of his shoulders made Mina step forward in concern. "What-"  
  
He snapped his head up at her and she fell obediently silent. She cast her eyes towards Jolan who grimaced. The soft whisper of her voice penetrated Mina's mind. *Heloise is dead.*  
  
Damon slammed his fist into a wall. "Shut up!" The rounded outline of his fist and cracks now decorated the wall's surface. The building shook. He had obviously hit a support beam.  
  
Mina quickly backpedaled until she tripped over a crate and fell over backwards. She cried out in fear while the floor gave way under her weight.  
  
A hand grabbed her wrist and kept her from falling any further. Quick reflexes, she thought.  
  
"Can you see anything?" he called down.  
  
She opened her eyes and gazed down into the basement. Her eyes rested on the prone form of a dirty, and blood soaked red head. "Drop me."  
  
She landed hard on her ankle but ignored the pain. Damon landed beside her smoothly. His eyes immediately found the immobile form of Bonnie.  
  
He walked over and knelt down beside her, feeling for a pulse. Mina swallowed hard.  
  
Bonnie's face was streaked with blood and dust. Her clothing was grey, almost white from the dirt. She was still wearing the same clothing as the night she was taken, almost one month ago.  
  
Damon raked his fingers through his hair and stared down at Bonnie. Mina saw a flash of pain cross his features. He swore softly and brushed a stiff lock of hair off Bonnie's face.  
  
A loud thump came from behind her as Jolan jumped down and landed on her ass. Her cursing stopped when she noticed the limp form of her friend. But she didn't react. She had already known that Bonnie was dead.  
  
"Let's get her out of here," was all she said.  
  
Damon lowered his hand to pick up Bonnie when her eye's flung open and a clawed hand reached for his throat. 


	14. Family Reunion

*Well, I've finally found some time to add a little extra telling to my story. Thanks to Crashnburn & Bonnie S for more reviews. You make my story worth writing.*  
  
  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
Damon's grasped Bonnie's hands within his own and pinned them on either side of her head.  
  
Her small frame struggled against his. She hissed at him until her body started to convulse. Her mouth opened wide, gasping for air.  
  
The one who had changed her hadn't shared enough blood. She was dying.  
  
Coming to a decision, he shifted her hands into one of his and bit into his free wrist. He placed it directly above her mouth.  
  
With a feral snarl, Bonnie darted forward and clamped her teeth onto his wrist.  
  
He gritted his teeth on the pain.  
  
Once her breathing had calmed, he released her hands and allowed her to sit up, mouth still firmly clamped to his arm. She leant into him, holding his wrist to her mouth and purred with enjoyment.  
  
With a contented sigh, she finally released him and rested her head on his chest. He gazed down at her, eyes like chiped obsidian. Obviously comfortable and no longer in pain, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He carefully wrapped his arms around her body and lifted, cradling her against him. He ignored the smell of her unwashed body and the filth that rubbed into his clothing. She took small and silent breaths only discernable with vampire ears.  
  
He turned his attention to the two witches who watched the proceedings silently. Hesitantly, Jolan approached and gently brushed her fingers against Bonnie's face. Mina started shifting boxes away from a hidden door. She swung it open and allowed Damon to walk out first.  
  
The horde waited for them outside the complex.  
  
"Where is Heloise?" Damon asked, noticing that Giovanna and Searle were covered in blood. Leopold was still missing.  
  
Giovanna glanced at the car, face pale and eyes pain filled.  
  
Damon nodded towards Searle and snarled, "Go inside and pull out Alaric."  
  
"Where are we going?" Mina asked, quietly.  
  
Damon said nothing, not trusting his own voice.  
  
He could hear Giovanna sigh and answer for him. "Once she wakes, she will need fresh blood. Human blood."  
  
"She can use mine," Mina said, stubbornly. The group started walking towards the car. Giovanna ran ahead and opened the back door.  
  
Damon laid Bonnie across the seat. Obviously impatient, he said, "We can't afford you both to be weakened."  
  
"So where are we going?" Mina asked again.  
  
Searle approached the group, Alaric walking beside him. His form was slumped and eyes bleak.  
  
Damon smiled at the doctor in anticipation. "We are going to pay a visit to some old friends."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Sullivan started pacing, ignoring the fearful looks of his children. Bonnie had awakened. That much he had felt but then something started to block his power. Another mind was interfering with his connection, and removing part of his control.  
  
He had wanted to see how strongly Bonnie would cling to life, how much he controlled her. Despite human death and lack of blood, she should have found a way back to him. Should have joined his collective.  
  
He would have to eliminate that other mind to resume his dominion over the young witch.  
  
  
  
********  
  
"God damn it Stefan! We need-"  
  
The sound of a car outside stopped Matt in mid sentence. He ran towards the front door and flung it open. He stared at the dark figure that stepped out of the back seat.  
  
Funny, he thought. I never pictured Damon to be someone who would allow himself to become that filthy. Then he saw the petite figure the vampire pulled out of the car.  
  
"Oh no," a soft voice whispered from behind him. Elena ran outside. Stefan pushed past him and approached his brother, each step precise.  
  
Elena let out a pain filled. "How could you?" she screamed and smacked Damon hard across the face. His head didn't even move. He slowly turned to stare at her, and she took a few steps backward, obviously terrified from the look of shear murder on his face.  
  
Obviously this was not the night to push the older Salvatore brother.  
  
Finally, green eyes met black and Matt waited for the shit to hit the fan. Then Stefan looked down at Bonnie. He swallowed roughly and moved to take her from Damon, who took a step back.  
  
Stefan's started to say something, but stopped. His head jerked up when three other vampires shifted and moved to flank Damon.  
  
Matt then noticed the other two girls that stood next to the car, holding up Alaric. They pulled the doctor towards the house. Matt moved out of the way and heard Meredith cry out. Alaric had seen better days, he thought.  
  
Stefan allowed Damon to walk past him towards the house. He grabbed Elena's arm when she tried to move past him.  
  
Damon paused outside the front door and looked at Matt, who nodded. Accepting that as an invitation, the vampire stepped into the house. 


	15. Teasing Memories

*It's been so long since I've wrote last that I couldn't remember whom to thank for reviewing. So, I give a large *Thank You* to anyone who took the time to read my story. *Sniff* It is very much appreciated.*  
  
Chapter XV  
  
Damon carried Bonnie upstairs into Meredith and Alaric's bedroom. Stefan was close on his heals, followed by Elena and Bonnie's two friends. Matt stayed at the door, looking grim. Meredith was downstairs taking care of Alaric.  
  
He hesitated laying her down on the blankets.  
  
"What happened, Damon?" Elena said coldly, unable to take her eyes off the petite redhead's face. It was strange but Bonnie appeared to be smiling faintly in her dreams.  
  
He glared at her, knowing full well what she was implying. Well, he supposed, it was partly true. Bonnie now belonged to him, mostly. The other vampire who exchanged blood with her had to be eliminated. Otherwise, he or she would always maintain some control over her life.  
  
"She'll need fresh blood," he said, ignoring Elena's question.  
  
"What have you done?" she whispered.  
  
Stefan finally snapped and spun around to face his beloved. "This isn't his fault. Think, Elena. Why would he bring her here otherwise?"  
  
"How could I not assume that it was him?" She hissed at him, spun around on her heal and left the room  
  
Stefan sighed and moved to follow her but stopped. There were more pressing issues here rather than Elena's feelings. He turned to stare at Matt, who nodded and removed his shirt.  
  
"No," Damon said quietly.  
  
"Who else can do this for her?" Matt said, a note of challenge in his voice.  
  
"I meant, not that way. I don't think she'll be gentle about it. Fill something and I'll feed it to her."  
  
"Are you sure?" Stefan said quietly.  
  
For the first time in centuries, the two Salvatore brothers looked at each other without anger. It was time to stand together against an outside force with no hidden feelings.  
  
"I can only control her to a point, Stefan. I'll admit that I did have to exchange blood with her, but only because the one that changed her didn't finish the job. I didn't want to see our Bonnie dead or turn revenant. Would you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't. Matt?" Stefan turned to face his best friend.  
  
"Fine. I'll get a knife."  
  
********  
  
Sullivan stared out into the night. Feelings of doubt and anger filled the room as he waited for some indication of her existence.  
  
Finally, too impatient to wait, he sent out a summons.  
  
"Wake."  
  
********  
  
The dream was strange. It kept on shifting to include faces of people she had known all her life, and others that she had never met. But placing names to the faces was impossible.  
  
The only one Bonnie could identify was the boy.  
  
She walked along a darkened stone path in a garden, following the thin form of Brent. He kept on turning and pointing at things of interest but never paused long enough for her to catch up with him.  
  
The air was brisk and hard to breathe for it froze the lungs.  
  
Brent stopped walking and turned to face her. His mouth opened and a deep voice that wasn't his came from his lips. Why was that familiar to her? "Wake."  
  
Her eyes opened. She blinked to take in her surroundings. The lights were off and two dark figures lurched over her. Two sets of eyes stared down: one green, the other black. Why was that important?  
  
A cup was pressed to her lips and Bonnie swallowed on reflex. It tasted cold and thick but helped clear her thoughts. She snatched it and finished it in a single drain. Then turned to face the green set of eyes.  
  
"Stefan? Why are you here?" her voice sounded odd. It had an angry touch that had never been present before.  
  
Those green eyes rose past her to stare at the other one and then moved back to her. "Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Bonnie frowned and shifted on the bed. Her skin felt tight and it was hard to shift her limbs. She stared down at her clothes. "I'm filthy."  
  
Stefan managed a pained smile. "The bathroom is that way."  
  
She slid off the bed and tried to move past the dark eyed one. She couldn't quite meet his eyes for some reason. Ignoring him, she stepped around him.  
  
He grabbed her arm tightly, and pressed a soft mouth to her ear. "You can't avoid me for long. I'll wait."  
  
He released her and she bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Oddly enough, her first instinct was to look for a place to escape. There were no windows in the bathroom. Bonnie sighed and started to peel off her jacket. Her eyes darted to look at the mirror.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at her reflection. Blood and dirt covered almost all of her body.  
  
Swirls of images passed through her head. Images of pain, blood and dark eyes. Unable to grasp hold of them, she finished removing her clothes and turned on the shower.  
  
The hot water pounded against her flesh and she savoured the feeling of rinsing off the filth. Each move was one of automation as she reached for the bottle of shampoo. With each layer of grime that was removed, memories began to emerge. Hazel eyes, brown hair and teeth. Pain, death, dark eyes and drinking blood from someone's wrist. Feeling safe and secure in the arms of . . .  
  
Her eyes flung open and she whispered, "Damon."  
  
A small, secret smile formed on her lips and she turned off the taps.  
  
She stepped out of the tub and grabbed for the dark, black silk robe left hanging on the back of the door. She quickly rubbed her hair dry with a towel and emerged from the bathroom, ignoring the billows of fog that rolled off her skin and from the overheated bathroom.  
  
Stefan was gone and that only left Damon. He lounged in a chair, feet up on a stool and stared at her from under dark lashes.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked. It sounded like a simple question, but it was more than that.  
  
She walked around the bed, taking slow and fluent steps. He eyed her warily as she approached him.  
  
He held out a hand and she wrapped her own fingers around it, savouring the feeling of flesh on flesh.  
  
A memory teased and she tried to grab hold of it. A vow that was important to her. She shook her head. Why couldn't she remember anything? She bared her teeth in frustration.  
  
When Bonnie looked back on this moment, it always seemed strange that it never occurred to her that something was wrong.  
  
Too fast for her to see, he stood and grabbed hold of her chin. He tilted her head up and gently brushed the sharp canines with prodding fingers.  
  
His touch brought her out of her reverie and she raised her eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes held no emotion, and were simply chips of stone.  
  
She brushed her own fingers against his lips. They were soft and cool as silk. Why was that familiar?  
  
"Damon?" she said softly  
  
He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You went missing." His voice was clipped, impatient. "I came to help."  
  
"What am I afraid of?" her voice trembled.  
  
"Something wants you," he replied quietly.  
  
"Can I ask you a favour?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Interest shone in his eyes. A ghost of his old arrogant smile crossed his face. "I suppose. For a price."  
  
She swallowed roughly. "Will you watch over me?"  
  
An emotion she had never expected to feel in him washed through her senses. Tenderness. Then something else took hold. Fierce protectiveness.  
  
He wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her, roughly. She could feel his teeth extend in his passion and she fought the urge to bite his lower lip. Her right hand rose and plunged into his silken hair. The other clamped onto his shoulder, pricking through the material until she could feel his skin.  
  
He lifted his head with a snarl and said, "Always." 


	16. The Pull

Chapter XVI  
  
Sullivan stared outside from the third floor window, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "It appears my little witch has found someone to pass the time."  
  
He turned to face Vincent.  
  
"I have had enough of his interference. Bring him to me."  
  
********  
  
Bonnie's breathing finally settled into a regular rhythm. She was dressed in a pair of black track pants and a black tank top borrowed from Meredith. The pants were ridiculously long for her but the top fit snugly.  
  
Damon gently brushed Bonnie's damp curls away from her face. A slight frown wrinkled her forehead. He'd kill whoever had taken such a gentle spirit and turned her into a creature of the night.  
  
A wry smile formed on his lips.  
  
Anyone other than himself, of course.  
  
Although Bonnie had needed his blood to complete the change, she would still have a connection to the one who had abducted her. Until that link was destroyed, she would have two sires and be telepathically linked to both of them. Damon's blood would mute the link but the other would always be present until they were killed, something he planned to carry out fairly soon.  
  
Light tapping at the door brought him out of his reverie.  
  
He moved toward the door quietly and took one last glance at the sleeping red head before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.  
  
Jolan waited for him. He held up a hand before she touched the handle, stopping her from entering the room.  
  
Her green eyes filled with tears. "When can I see her?"  
  
His voice was emotionless. "Wait until she's more aware."  
  
A strong presence was vibrating at the edge of his barriers. Even human, Elena had a strange power that demanded recognition. She hovered at the end of the hallway, waiting for him. Her beautiful lapis lazuli eyes held tears and apology. He nodded imperceptivity and walked towards her. Before they descended the stairs together, he paused at the edge of the upper floor and turned back to Jolan who was still facing the door.  
  
"Leave her alone." Although it was said mildly, the threat was obvious in his voice.  
  
Jolan's eyes widened and she followed them silently down the stairs.  
  
Damon kept a small tendril of power flowing to Bonnie, to help her rest and to monitor her thoughts.  
  
He entered a living room filled with depressed humans and two restless vampires.  
  
"Where is Stefan?" he asked.  
  
"He's outside with Leopold," Giovanna informed him. "Your brother seemed very interested in what part you played in turning him. It appears he has never heard of any of us. Any reason why you failed to mention us to him?"  
  
"A few," he said dryly.  
  
She smiled knowingly at him and took a place lounging against the wall.  
  
Damon mind called Stefan, asking him to come inside.  
  
His brother walked in, followed by Leopold. Stefan sat next to Elena on the couch and Damon waited for the others to take their places.  
  
"Tell us what happened," Meredith asked. Damon forced back a snarl of irritation when he realized Alaric was missing. Damned idiot doctor always managed to annoy him.  
  
Damon said nothing, still unwilling to make things easy.  
  
Jolan sighed and filled the silence. She explained Bonnie's sessions with Alaric and her friendship with the young boy, Brent. She explained how Bonnie went missing, where they had found her and finally, explained their appearance at Alaric's home.  
  
"So, what are we dealing with?" Matt said, leaning forward in his chair. As ever, the night in shining armour but Damon couldn't help but like him, despite those damned innocent blue eyes. One didn't have to be a magic user to know that Matt Honeycutt was a young soul.  
  
"Vampire," a hoarse voice called from the doorway. Alaric had just taken a shower in the spare bedroom due to Damon's vehemence to not allow anyone near Bonnie. "With an immense amount of psychic power."  
  
"How do you know?" Matt asked, eyebrow drawn together.  
  
"I was Brent's doctor. This man called Sullivan enjoyed torturing and-"  
  
Mina snorted. "Man. That thing is obviously also wizard of some sort. You can't just invade Bonnie's mind that easily."  
  
"Any vampire can do that to a human," he said roughly.  
  
"You have no idea how powerful our little witch sister is, do you?" Mina said dryly.  
  
"Right now that doesn't matter," Damon's soft voice rippled through the discussion, stopping all conversation. "Right now, Bonnie's own will power will decide when we exact revenge."  
  
Leopold bared his teeth. "If she allows it, then we can use her connection to this Sullivan to find him and destroy him utterly. Heloise deserves that much."  
  
"Heloise?" Meredith asked.  
  
Damon turned to stare at Alaric. "Right now my friend's death rests solely on your shoulders. If you wish to survive the next few days then I propose you do everything in your abilities to find me this Sullivan."  
  
Meredith obviously realized she shouldn't push the issue with Heloise.  
  
"How is Bonnie?" Elena asked suddenly, looking up towards the master bedroom.  
  
"She's sleeping and-"  
  
Damon stopped in mid-sentence. Something else was in the room. Shattering glass from the above floor had him darting up the stairs faster than anyone could see.  
  
The bed was empty and the balcony doors were broken. The curtains billowed out in the night wind.  
  
Betrayal surged through him. It appeared that Sullivan had more hold on Bonnie than Damon had realized.  
  
TBC 


End file.
